Isn't It Love?
by unlockthelore
Summary: There were five times that Hiei considered he might have been in love with Kurama, and one time that he was sure of it.
1. Question

Upon opening his eyes, Hiei could tell that something was off. There was no youki signature nearby or the sound of an alarm clock to rudely pull him out of his slumber, and with a quick glance at his surroundings, nothing was off in the fox's bedroom either. He could tell that his position was slightly elevated as he could look out of the window adjacent to the fox's bed rather than up at the sill from his place on the floor. Which brought into question, where was he exactly, and why did he feel warm?

Something red and shifting caught his eye and he tilted his head to catch a glimpse of it only to feel something soft brush against the underside of his chin. The one pillow that Kurama slept on was beneath his head and the red he'd seen was fanned out against the remaining space. His brain faintly registered it as hair and his heartbeat picked up as he followed the red tresses with his eyes. His gaze drifted down to a mass of red hair pressed against his chest and winding around his arm, soft even breaths warming his skin as Kurama slept .

For a moment, Hiei was transfixed on the fox's sleeping face. Devoid of his usual smiles and teasing glances, he seemed peaceful, relaxed and content . His arm wrapped around Hiei's middle and his cheek pressed flush against his chest as if he was using the fire demon as a pillow and was content to do so. Hiei wasn't sure how to feel about that and shifted the fingers of his left hand, a tangle of red locks wound around his fingers and a slight ache in his shoulder as he carefully unwound his hand. His arm wrapped around Kurama's shoulders with his hand tangled in his forelock felt stiff and he wondered how long it'd been there.

Long enough for him to feel a slight pain in his shoulder as he withdrew, flexing his fingers and trying not to think of how soft Kurama's hair was wrapped around them, almost reminding him of red silk. Making sure that the fox wasn't disturbed by his shifting, Hiei observed him quietly. Lifting his fingers and hesitating before carefully easing them into Kurama's hair and gently running them through the sleep mused locks to straighten them out as best he could without waking the fox. Kurama sighed in his sleep and Hiei stiffened up, not even daring to breathe, but after the fox settled he took it as a cue to continue and did just that. Once the fox's hair was in at least some semblance of its usual order, Hiei reluctantly pulled his hand away and stretched his arm out to lay on the pillow beneath his head instead.

The only thing keeping him connected to Kurama being the fox's hold on him. The arm marked by the Dragon lying at his side motionless and he wondered if the entity itself was sleeping. He thought to test it and see but with a glance at Kurama's sleeping form, he dared not to move too much, not wanting to disturb him. With all of the work the fox had been doing lately, he deserved to sleep in whatever manner chose. Though for the life of him, Hiei could understand why he decided to sleep like this .

Kurama's bed was oddly comfortable, it smelled of the fox, with a mixture of earth and flower aromas that Hiei knew by heart now. Some from the Ningenkai but most from the Makai, a mixture of two worlds just as Kurama was. Hiei wasn't particularly picky about where he laid his head and could fall asleep almost anywhere, but the fox's bed was his favorite. And Kurama was fairly particular about his space so the likelihood of him changing his sleeping habits on account of Hiei's presence were slim.

Weren't they?

Looking down at the sleeping fox as if he could give the answer in his unconscious state, Hiei found that he was no closer to understanding. The best that he could do was lay there and try to pick through what he knew and compare it to what was happening. First, how did he end up in Kurama's bed?

He racked his brain to glean a clue. Faintly remembering entering through the fox's window just as he was returning home from work, talking to them before accompanying him while he started dinner, now for two instead of one. Eating while talking about their day then Hiei retired to Kurama's room while he insisted on finishing something. Hiei's eyebrows furrowed as he remembered the slight tension in the fox's shoulders, weariness in his eyes and the curve of his smile as he bid him goodnight. Hiei lingering in the hall before returning to Kurama's side, holding his wrist and insisting that it could wait. The momentary lapse in movement from the fox's surprise gave Hiei an opportunity to pull him away from what he could only assume was the work the fox brought home with him.

Dragging Kurama to his room, insisting despite the fox's weak protests that he change for bed. Enduring the staredown and lifting his chin in defiance, stating that he would prepare Kurama for bed himself if the fox didn't get to it. Something flickered in the fox's eyes then, emotions that went so quickly that even Hiei wasn't able to examine them, but eventually Kurama sighed and went about his preparations resigned. Hiei waited for him beneath the window sill, watching him flit about from one corner of the room to the next before heading to the bathroom. By then, Hiei's exhaustion had begun to catch up to him and his eyelids began to droop though he tried to fight sleep to ensure Kurama didn't sneak off to his work without his knowledge.

Somewhere along the line, he must have fallen asleep but how did he end up here, per se? His only guess was that the man holding onto him at something to do with it. But then that raises the question of why Kurama was holding him rather than just sleeping beside him. It wasn't as if they'd never shared a bed before, but this was different. It was new and it was odd.

But also nice.

Kurama was warm against his side, he fit nicely against his body, like two puzzle pieces that'd found their match. And with every slight shift, comforting sigh, Hiei felt his world narrow down until the fox was all that he could see. He lightly brushed his fingers along Kurama's temple, tucking them around a lock of hair and pushing it behind the fox's ear, allowing his fingers to brush against the shell of his ear before tracing the curve of his jaw down to his neck then his shoulder. His skin was soft to the touch and though there were faint scars from battles hardfought, Hiei found them beautiful. Each one held a story and while he was there for most, if not all, there were some that he didn't know of.

The fox's body told a story and Hiei wanted to know every letter and every page. From the number of seeds wound into his hair and held taut by his youki to the new plants that'd been popping up here and there in his apartment. And most importantly, his reasoning for using Hiei as a pillow. He couldn't say that he was angry. He wasn't. It was almost impossible to be angry with Kurama — annoyed, yes. Irritated, very often. But angry?

Never.

He was simply confused. Unsure of the fox's intentions, whether there was any meaning behind this. Why did he want this to mean something?

He felt like a cacophony of contradicting thoughts.

Sighing, he glanced up at the ceiling and let his hands move of their own accord, the left idly stroking and twirling Kurama's hair around his fingers while the right settled on the fox's forearm, tracing circles and other shapes. This rhythmic movement continuing for a time before Hiei's gaze left the ceiling and shifted towards the alarm clock that sat on the fox's nightstand. The red digits which blinked at him made him raise a brow and he glanced to the window where the sun was rising.

How long had he been laying here?

Kurama still hadn't stirred and Hiei sighed. While he was curious of the fox's intentions, if it was possible that Kurama had nothing to do with him being in his bed, he didn't want to earn the fox's ire. The challenge being in somehow untangling himself from Kurama without waking him. Thinking of a few methods, the best one Hiei could come up with was carefully lifting the fox's arm from around him and slipping from beneath him. Yet as he began to shift, Kurama's hold tightened slightly and Hiei's eyes widened as he looked from the fox's arm to his eyelids as he began to stir.

Half sitting-up, Hiei knew he could have easily broken the fox's hold, gathered his belongings and darted out the window. There was virtually nothing stopping him from taking his leave aside from Kurama's eyes opening and his gaze centering on him.

"Morning," Kurama muttered, his voice rough from disuse and laden with sleep.

Hiei swallowed thickly, unsure of what to do with his hands which immediately fell away from the fox's skin upon his stirring, carefully lowering them though the fingers of his left hand brushed against Kurama's back. The fox gave no sign that he registered the touch but Hiei's heartbeat quickened, his voice quiet as he muttered, "...Morning."

Kurama's gaze drifted from him to the clock. "You have somewhere to be?"

With it being this early in the morning, he'd normally be making his rounds in Mukuro's realm and beating the living daylights out of anyone who'd been slacking. As her second in command it was his duty to make sure that the warriors who bore ties to her weren't weak. Mentally and physically. He'd run them ragged from dusk till dawn and oft from dawn till dusk. Some had even taken to calling him 'Kokuryuha' if not for his style of training then for the Dragon that writhed on his skin as he put them through the paces.

Though as much as he loved his job, Mukuro did mention from time to time that he could use a break and so could his subordinates. Too much pressure and they were doomed to break under it. Glancing at Kurama who stared up at him, still half-dazed from sleep but expecting, Hiei considered that taking a break wouldn't be the worst thing.

"Not particularly."

Kurama seemed pleased by that, shifting slightly in his hold and curling up at his side. "Good," he muttered, closing his eyes.

"Good?"

"We can sleep a little longer," Kurama said with a nod, settling in place against him as if he simply knew he belonged there.

While Hiei wouldn't have moved him for anything in the world — he didn't quite understand.

"...We?" He said, disbelieving that he was even in the fox's bed let alone being allowed to stay.

He rescinded his previous thought that there was no immediate danger. Maybe something was wrong with Kurama, or he was being oddly kind because he was tired, or the amount of work he'd been doing had finally broken some part of that beautiful mind of his. Or he was asking what Hiei thought was impossible.

"You're here, aren't you?" Kurama muttered, opening an eye and looking at him tiredly. "Therefore we ."

Hiei's brow furrowed. "...I'm in your bed, fox."

"As you were when we fell asleep," Kurama raised a brow and Hiei didn't really have a response for that one.

Not immediately at least.

"It's morning," he pointed out, gesturing to the window and the sky that was already beginning to brighten. "..You still want me here?"

Kurama opened both his eyes and propped up on his elbow, much closer than he had been before, and Hiei wasn't sure what to do or think with his intense gaze met his own "Without question."

"...Why?"

Kurama tilted his head and his confusion only served to make Hiei even more disbelieving. "Why do you think I would wish for you to leave?"

Wasn't the fox aware? Didn't he know what he was?

Hiei opened his mouth, then closed it, torn between letting the conversation die and gathering his things to leave, or explaining himself to the only person he knew would understand. The only one he wanted to understand. His brows furrowed and he sighed harshly through his nose, letting his shoulders fall.

"No one's ever asked me to stay," he intoned softly, looking down at his hands.

He wasn't ready to look at Kurama. Didn't want to see the reaction that his words would have brought or hear all that would have cost him. Honestly, he'd rather tuck himself back into bed and try to pretend that it was all a dream. As if the warmth of Kurama's body near his own and having his head resting over his heart wouldn't keep him warm for months to come. A soft lingering touch brushed against his side before pressing insistently to his skin, spurring Hiei from his thoughts as he lifted his head and looked to Kurama.

"I wouldn't have slept with you if I didn't wish for you to remain, Hiei," he said in the usual tone he used when he spoke the truth, though it was much softer than usual.

Hiei sighed and his fingers twitched, hesitating before he moved to tuck a lock of Kurama's hair behind his ear. Kurama kept his gaze and made no move to stop him, merely leaning into his touch as Hiei's fingers traced the curve of his ear before pulling away. It was a gamble, reaching out for Kurama and hoping not to be rebuffed, but luck seemed to be on his side. And if he pushed his luck any more, then it would be like this.

"Go to sleep, fox," Hiei mumbled with a slight nod, content to sit up like this while Kurama slept.

Yet the hand that rested at his side traveled up his arm to his shoulder, leaving a trail of heat wheresoever the fox's fingertips brushed, and the hold on his shoulder wasn't demanding but guiding him down to share the pillow at Kurama's side. The fox nuzzling and pressing lightly at the column of HIei's throat as if he was trying to reach his hammering heartbeat, his arm settling around Hiei's waist as he held him in a loose embrace.

"Stay with me," Kurama whispered against his skin, and Hiei was certain that his heart was going to escape from his chest at this point.

Wrapping his arm around the fox's middle, the nuzzling brought a smile to his face and made him slowly relax, easing into Kurama's hold and allowing it to tighten. "Sleep," he muttered, shifting to brush his lose and lips against the crown of the fox's head, letting his words press against his skin. "I'll be here when you wake."

Kurama's body relaxed and after a few minutes, the quiet returned with his light breaths indicating that he'd fallen asleep. Hiei glanced down at his face and smiled despite himself, hugging him closer.

He felt warm.

He felt protected.

He felt wanted .

And it was only those three words that brought him this feeling. This feeling that warmed his chest at the sight of him, made him want to smile and hug the fox as close to him as possible. Spurred him to take an impromptu break from the job that he loved so dearly, stay within the confines of his room, in his bed, and in his arms without a care.

He felt —

He felt something .

But surely there was a name for it…

Carefully, Hiei ran his fingers through Kurama's hair. Kurama's soft sigh caused him to stiffen up for a second before relaxing, tucking his arms around the fox, and resting his chin atop his head. Sleep claimed his muddled thoughts after a time and while he drifted off, he wasn't sure of this feeling's name but he wondered if it could be defined as a person.


	2. Provocation

True to his word, Hiei stayed until Kurama awoke but the process of leaving him was less of a methodical action and more of a challenge. Kurama woke slowly and seemed content to lay in a half-awake state nuzzling his head against Hiei's. The slightest nudge of his nose against Hiei's cheek, soft lips brushing against his temple, the curve of his jaw and the side of his neck sending shivers down his spine. Letting the fox explore his skin for as long as he wanted, green eyes slowly opening to look up at him, a myriad of emotions unveiled that stole the fire demon's breath away. He didn't know what was right to do or say in this situation, eye to eye with Kurama, the fox's chin resting on his chest. Soft and warm in the early morning, the sounds of the city waking around them but the silence in their own space comfortable and cozy.

Hiei's nails grazed the curve of Kurama's shoulder, disappearing into red tresses, his palm brushing against the fox's cheek. A gentle press behind his ear and Kurama leaned closer to him til they were close enough to share a breath. This close, Hiei noticed the faintness of the scar left on Kurama's cheek. Barely noticeable unless up close and his thumb ran across the x-pattern, remembering with a bitter tinge of residual anger how the scar came to be. A light pressure to his side was the only warning he had before his world was eclipsed, the taste of roses on his lips as the space was closed between them, green eyes closing and red remaining open.

Kurama's lips were warm, soft and the smell of roses was intoxicating. Hiei leant into him, his other hand caressing his shoulder and easing the fox onto his back. The fire demon's legs on either side of his hips, pressing into the mattress as his hands cradled the sides of Kurama's neck and jaw, allowing the fox to pull him into one kiss after the next. The pressure to his side returning but it traveled across the expanse of his back, keeping him in a light hold. Occasionally his eyes would open and their lips would part, his gaze shifting to the clock then the sky outside the window.

It was getting later and eventually, he'd have to go back to the Makai. He knew that but Kurama's light press to the base of his spine, the imploring look and faint tilt of the head were hard to get away from.

"Just a bit longer," Kurama promised, and Hiei knew it was a lie.

If the fox could he'd likely keep them there locked in that moment for as long as he could and Hiei would be a hypocrite to complain. The warmth in his chest, the feeling of being wanted and cared for, melting into Kurama's embrace and letting the fox roll him onto his back. Safe and protected in his arms, beneath his wandering hands, lips pressing soft kisses and warm words to his skin, his heart beating faster and skin tingling wherever Kurama left his mark as if trying to sear his presence into Hiei's very being. Though with all things, even this moment came to an end once Kurama's phone rang and the fox sighed, warm breath fanning across Hiei's lower stomach making the fire demon squirm as he pulled away.

The device in question earned a slight glare from the fox but the voice he used was soft and kind. Hiei was content to lean back and watch him with interest as he talked, straddling the fire demon's hips and raking his nails down his chest. Green eyes flicked from the clock to the clothes that he'd set out the night before then Hiei, pinning him in place with a slight grin. Eyebrow raised and unsure of what Kurama's intentions were, Hiei propped himself up on his elbows, thinking to ask the fox of this feeling in his chest but his attention is split between being transfixed on Kurama's eyes or the path of destruction his hand is leaving as it trails further between them.

Blunt nails leaving a heated trail to the waistband of his pants, Hiei's eyebrows raising as his gaze flicked up to meet Kurama's. The fox resting the phone on his shoulder and tilting his head to keep it upright, putting a finger to his lips with a playful wink. Hiei felt his face heat up and opened his mouth to say something when his voice died in his throat. Teeth sinking into his lower lip to stifle a groan, fists clenched as he tried to keep himself upright instead of falling beneath Kurama as the fox's fingers brush against his growing arousal. Kurama shifted his weight slightly and Hiei sucked in a sharp breath as the fox drew his length from the confines of his pants, strong fingers wrapping around him.

Hiei's mind was fogging, thought becoming harder as he struggled to keep himself upright, heat coiling in his stomach with every languid stroke and press of the fox's thumb to the tip of his arousal, running his thumb across the slit that'd already begun weeping. All the while, Kurama spoke on the phone with ease. The conversation lost on Hiei as the fox's fingers curled around him, squeezing and pumping at a slow pace. His thumb swiping against the tip made sure to press and roll on occasion sending shockwaves from Hiei's head to his toes, his arms numbing as he collapsed onto the pillow and gripped uselessly at the sheets.

With his other hand free, Kurama's fingers trailed up his chest, brushing against pert nipples and pinching them between his fingers. Hiei hissing a breath and jerking his hips at the rough touches, the pressure building in his gut and Kurama smiling toothily.

"Quiet," the fox mouthed to him with a toothy smile and Hiei glared at him weakly, though his eyes screwed shut as the fox pressed on the tip of his arousal while pinching then pressing down on his nipple.

Waves of pleasure and pain overcoming his senses and overriding the will to be angry with the fox's teasing. Panting breaths filling the silence between them and Kurama leaned away, likely for the person on the other end of the line not to hear as he methodically took Hiei apart bit by bit. Hiei gritted his teeth, cursing under his breath. Why did he have to be that far away? His nails curled into the sheets, and he knew that if he pressed any harder, he'd risk ripping them but it wouldn't have been the first time.

The hand teasing his chest pulls away but the one tucked in his pants continues, Kurama reaching into his hair and Hiei tries to keep his eyes open although the unforgiving pressure of the fox's hand threatens to make him lose all sense completely. There's the familiar pressure of Kurama's youki for a moment and Hiei's not sure what the fox is up to until he feels something wet and warm below his waist. Opening his eyes and peering down, a golden honey-like liquid dripping from the base of his stomach to the dark curls surrounding his arousal, smeared by Kurama's palm and the wandering hand that emerged from his pants returned to its original place.

Hiei's breath hitched and his back arched, the sheets ripping beneath his grip as he gasped. Slick, warm, and wet, the sensations overcame him and he arched his hips from the bed, rocking against Kurama's hand and growling low in his throat. If he closed his eyes tight enough, thought of Kurama's weight just a bit closer, the fox's lips on his neck trailing kisses to his ear and his collar. Demanding and heated rather than soft and caring, he wondered if he'd appreciate it more than the kisses before. Hiei's nails clawed at what he could grab hold of, Kurama's pace was unrelenting as he squeezed and languidly rolled his thumb, the pressure building.

The fox's other hand that'd pulled the seed from his hair laid on his chest and the golden liquid smeared across his chest. Trailing his fingers up the column of Hiei's throat, shivers running down the fire demon's spine as the fox's fingers brushed along his lower lip. There's a question in those green eyes and in this haze of want and desire for release, Hiei feels that warmth again. Kurama's touches, although sure in their intent, are always given lightly. He knows that the two of them could fight and the fox would have the upper hand but Kurama had always given him this.

The space to move, the space to choose, the space to be and be accepted as he was.

Parting his lips, allowing Kurama to coat his tongue in the golden liquid that actually did taste like honey. It reminded him of something from the Makai, comforting and yet arousing, sweet with a hint of something else that left Hiei lapping at Kurama's fingers as they worked over his tongue. Nearly distracted from the pressure the fox applied to his arousal which was leaving a sticky mess along the base of his stomach and the fox's fingers. Neither demon seemed to care, Kurama's eyes transfixed on Hiei's face, looking him over as if he was trying to devour him with his eyes. The fire demon felt the heat rising to his face but couldn't close his eyes, keeping Kurama's gaze as he cleaned off his fingers, letting his fingers slip from his lips as he panted heavily, catching the fox's hand in his own and pressing a kiss to his palm then his wrist, sinking his teeth into ball of his wrist.

Kurama's breath hitched, his words almost stuttering but he recovered seamlessly and Hiei smiled against his skin. Willing himself to sit up despite the overwhelming pressure in the pit of his stomach threatening to explode. Kurama didn't stop his approach though he gave a quick glance to his phone as Hiei pulled it from his shoulder, tossing it somewhere near the headboard and pushing the fox backward, fitting himself between Kurama's legs and grinding his hips against his own. The fox's moan swallowed by their lips pressing together, Hiei's heart skipping in his chest as he pulled away to press a kiss to Kurama's throat.

Green eyes met his own and Hiei felt that feeling again but it was different: belonging, desire, a need to please, to see him smile. Eyes half-lidded and arousal throbbing, Hiei dove down to press his lips to Kurama's again, chasing after the feeling and pressing closer to him. The dull buzzing of the person still waiting for Kurama's reply lost on them. Kurama's fingers threaded in his hair as he pulled away slightly, muttering against Hiei's lips.

"Good morning, Hiei."

Mukuro aside, Hiei was sure this man would be the death of him.


	3. Motivation

Shuuichi Minamino had been the model student. Punctual, pleasant to be around, athletic, well-mannered, everything that a mother would have wanted and a teacher could have dreamed of. When he graduated and entered the workforce despite his grades guaranteeing him a place in any university in Japan, everyone knew that he would rise through the ranks with ease. He was as model of an employee as he was a student: quick at his work, able to finish tasks with ease, the first to arrive even if he was the last to leave, and always going the extra mile. So to say that today would be a blemish on that perfect record would have been an understatement. Hiei glanced at the alarm clock as he heard the door swing open on its hinges, Kurama tying his hair up while crossing the room to grab another miscellaneous item that he might've forgotten on his umpteenth sweep throughout the apartment.

Hiei stopped counting how many times he entered and left the room. There was no point at this point when he was running late and on the warpath. Ward secured, sword hidden beneath the drape of his cloak and lounging on the bed as he watched the fox dart from one part of the room to the next. Hiei knew that he was fast but when Kurama actually put his mind to it, he could be just as quick despite his human form. Securing his hair, he buttoned his shirt with lightning fast speed and accuracy, grabbing something here, adjusting another thing there. Then when he finally slowed down and looked around the room tthat somehow remained neat despite the whirlwind he'd caused, he looked at Hiei and tilted his head.

"What?"

Hiei rested his chin in his hand, his fingers curled and barely able to hide his growing smile as he watched him, shaking his head. "Nothing," he said.

Kurama folded his arms across his chest, cocking his hip and raising a brow at him. Simple movements that caught Hiei's attention but he refused to give in. The last time he gave in, they ended up in bed until —

He glanced at the clock then Kurama. "You're going to be late if you keep this up," he warned simply, climbing off the bed and straightening his cloak with a few pats to the shoulders and sides, strides slow yet sure to the bedroom's doorway.

Kurama's eyes followed him and he knew it was only a matter of time before he was caught. However he was able to leave through the doorway without incident and glanced over his shoulder as Kurama turned his attention back to his preparations, grabbing what he needed for the day before following Hiei out. The silence was comfortable between them and though it was later in the day than either had intended to part, Hiei felt grateful that it was.

Wait, why did he feel grateful about that?

Something warm ghosted along the skin of his neck and he nearly jumped, whirling around with his hand poised on the hilt of his blade. Kurama stood with his hand raised in a show of peace, thinly veiled amusement in bright green eyes and a small smile that was too amused to be apologetic.

"I was asking you if you were leaving back to the Makai," the fox said, lowering his hand once it was apparent that Hiei wasn't going to stab him. "I might be late with work again so I may not be here to greet you if you come back early."

It wouldn't have been the first time that he'd come back to the fox's apartment being dark and devoid of his physical presence. Although he couldn't say that he liked it. While it was very different from the fox's bedroom in his mother's home, teeming with plant life and quaint in the way that reminded him of Kurama, cozy and familiar — it wasn't as nice without him being there. Hiei deduced it was because he was in the fox's space and without him present, it was as if he was intruding. Yet there was a nagging feeling in the back of his mind that told him that it was false. He furrowed his brow at the light poke to his cheek and pushed away Kurama's hand, the fox's amused expression tinged with worry.

"Hiei, are you alright?"

Eyebrow raised at the question, Hiei tilted his head and Kurama continued.

"You've been out of it, just staring into space. Is something wrong?"

Hiei frowned. He wasn't quite sure. Explaining this feeling to Kurama would have been difficult. He wasn't sure how to explain it himself. And as they stood in front of one another, and he looked up at the fox, it was even harder to put words to it. What was pushing him to act like this? To think like this?

What he could tell was that he didn't like the concerned almost worried look on the fox's face.

"I'm fine," he lied smoothly, heading to the entryway. Kurama's presence lingered at his back a few paces away before following after him. He could only hope that the fox believed him.

Standing in the entryway, Hiei waited by the wall as Kurama pulled his shoes on and made sure that they were properly secured at the heel. Trying to glean the answer of what he was feeling from watching the fox go through the motions, it occurred to him that this might be the last time they see one another for a few hours if not a few days. His brow furrowed and he tightened his hold on his forearm, looking down. There was no way to prolong this without the fox having to stay longer, was there?

And if he stayed longer, that meant the more work he had to do and the risk of being scolded. If there was anything that Hiei hated more, it was when someone talked down to Kurama. He was far too intelligent and strong to endure belittlement as if he was a child. Scrunching his nose at the thought, it was a battle of wills between allowing the fox to leave and wanting to keep him close.

It isn't like I won't see him again .

But that wasn't the point, Hiei vehemently chased himself around in circles before sighing. This ritual of seeing someone off before they left home was one that Hiei had seen with Kurama and his mother. Doing it himself made the fox smile, and that was enough for him to endure this while his mind tried to sort out these irritating thoughts.

"Hiei, I'm off."

Three simple words that caused cold dread to wash over him and his heart felt heavy in his chest. He wrinkled his nose in distaste and gave Kurama a curt nod, turning to head back inside, content to leave in his own fashion. However, he'd only gotten a few steps before a strong arm wrapped around his shoulders and pulled him back until he was pressed flush against something warm and solid. His heart skipped a beat, eyes wide at the breath close to his ear, ghosting across his skin and sending shivers down his spine. The hold on him was easily breakable, meant to caress rather than contain, and from the corner of his eye he could see green eyes that closed as he was hugged closer.

Heat crawled up his skin, tinging his face pink and he knew it. Bowing his head and enduring the hold, leaning back against him because it was easier than trying to keep himself upright and rigid. Why did it feel like he was making excuses?

"Hiei," Kurama repeated, voice soft and imploring. "I'm off."

Red locks obscured his view of Kurama's face but he knew that the fox was smiling. He often did when they went through this familiar scene. Honestly, he was so infuriating and yet Hiei couldn't help but smile. Turning in Kurama's hold, the fox's arms loosened around him to give him the space to move, green eyes open and happily meeting his own as his hands framed Kurama's face.

Whatever this feeling was, he'd be able to ask him later. He told himself that to stave off the gnawing need to know that would interrupt this . He wasn't certain who began to close the distance between them, his words lost in the small distance between their lips.

"Come home safely."


	4. Accusation

It wasn't supposed to be like this. Entering Mukuro's territory of the Makai was something that he could do casually as her second in command. However, there was a burning shame in the back of his mind when he noticed how low the sun hung in the sky and the difference in the air. There were no drills that day, he hadn't been there, but a few of the demons returning from patrol greeted him with varying levels of comfort as usual though with a twinge of something that felt like a relief. Hiei's gaze flicked from left to right as he traversed the different rooms and halls in search of the demoness. Even going so far as to run into Shigure who gave him a look that made him want to cut him in half one more time for good measure.

"Where's Mukuro?" Hiei snapped, tired of the side glances and little smiles twitching Shigure's lips upward.

The doctor hummed thoughtfully and raised a hand to his chin, the chain attached to the piercing on his lip ringing as he turned his head to one side. A barely hidden smile beneath his hand as he looked out one of the larger windows in the hall. Hiei scowling and opening his mouth to reprimand him for wasting his time until he felt a wave of youki from below. Shigure glanced towards him and gave a slight tilt of the head before heading down the hall, his shoulders shaking from barely kept laughter. Hiei scowled at his back and made sure to remember during their next bout to cut his head into pieces rather than halfway.

Walking up to the window, he peered through at the expansive garden below. He'd seen it quite a few times after his "birthday present" to Mukuro lost her immediate interest and gardening was seen as an alternative. More than once, she'd asked him to connect her with Kurama for his expertise in her new "hobby". The thought confused him but she insisted and the two of them got along better than he expected. Something that he was oddly relieved to know. Amidst the blooms and the sprawling greenery, he could see her standing with her head upturned to the sky.

Even if he couldn't see exactly where she was looking, that wave of youki was unmistakable and he grimaced. In a matter of seconds, he'd left the grounds and was down in the garden, walking to catch up to her longer strides as she made her way through the dirt paths between the bed of flowers that she must have been watering. The canister floated near her, suspended by her youki and lowered once Hiei approached, landing in his hands rather than to the ground as he thought. Looking from the brightly colored can, the spout resembling an elephant's trunk, he glanced up at her curiously and she looked to him.

"It was a gift from Raizen's descendant, who was I to disregard it?"

Of course, it was a gift from Yuusuke. Hiei sighed and held it at his side as she began to walk almost aimlessly, her hands clasped in front of her. This air of knowing permeated every inch of the territory that was usually, and often begrudgingly, though as his second home. To say that he was getting sick of it would've been an understatement. The smoke rising from beneath his sleeve told of the dragon's potential awakening and Mukuro's pace slowed.

"Mukuro," Hiei prompted, desperately trying to keep his tone even as he spoke to the demoness.

"I heard from Kirin that there was an unscheduled break for today and while the others were overjoyed for a bit of time off ," The amusement brightened her tone as she spared a glance over her shoulder at him. "He was unnerved by the informal ness of it all."

Hiei rolled his eyes at the former second in command's "concerns". Leave it to him to take advantage of Hiei's absence to weasel his way into Mukuro's good graces.

"I'll remind Kirin to keep his nerves in check," Hiei grumbles, imagining the different ways that he could make the demon's life a living hell .

Mukuro shrugged. "As long as he's able to still conduct his duties, I don't care how you deal with him," Her head tilted to one side and a slight smile curved her lips as she regarded him. "But his concerns did raise a question…"

"Which is?" Hiei asked, feeling his already thinning patience fray at the edges.

However, Mukuro was undeterred from this game that she was playing even as the smoke that billowed from his sleeve darkened in color.

"Hiei, how long has it been that you've been my second in command?"

He arched a brow at the question. What did he look like? Kirin? He wasn't an idiot who worshipped the ground that she walked on. She was strong, he wanted to defeat her someday, he served by her side. His loyalty was tied to her strength, not some innate need to please her.

"I don't keep track."

Mukuro hummed thoughtfully. "Well, I have a long memory and I have reason to believe that you have never taken a break, not once even at my behest."

Ah, so that was what this was about. He held the watering can by its handle and started down the path that she'd begun to tread.

"You pay me well, I get to fight and leave at my leisure, and even if I am your second in command I don't take orders from you," Hiei explained, sparing a glance over his shoulder before he began to walk through the wall of wisteria.

"So,I wonder what it is that's changed," Mukuro said from behind him, her voice trailing after him and her gaze imploring. As if she was trying to derive his secrets from his being rather than claw them out through this awkward conversation.

"Leave it Mukuro," Hiei sighed, standing at the end of the walled-off section, turning back to look at her as she approached.

"You seem happier," she said, peering at his face as she passed him by.

Hiei cocked his head to the side, frowning. "What?"

"You're happier," Mukuro repeated, the amusement in her voice bellying something that sounded almost soft and warm . "It's nice to see."

When she looked back at him, the inner glow of the wisteria casting shades of violet on her features, there was something soft in her eyes. Warm and regarding him with something that may have been pride , happiness, an expression that he hadn't seen on her except in the brief moments during his reports. He forces himself to look away, swinging the can in his hand as he marched forward, brushing past her. The feeling of her eyes on his back was difficult to ignore but he mustered the strength.

"Don't be ridiculous," Hiei muttered, careful not to let the can knock into the flower blooms.

"Hiei."

A wave of youki rushed over him, pressing against his own and wrapping around it almost in an embrace. His heart beat loudly in his chest and he was almost certain that Mukuro could hear it. Looking over his shoulder at her, the vibration of her voice still causing the blood to pound in his ears. Her smile was soft and she unclasped her hands to hold them out to him.

"Whoever it may be, I am glad that they make you happy," she said.

There was something knowing in her eyes and he scowled, "What would give you the idea that it's a person?"

"The fact that you didn't deny there being something just now," Mukuro pointed out and his grip on the watering can almost faltered. "And that it wasn't someone."

Happier? Did he really seem any different than how he usually was? The only thing that he could pinpoint of differentiation from his usual routine was the lack of presence at first light. Running the troops ragged and insulting Kirin's every intention to garner the spot that Hiei coveted through sheer strength. If the difference lied in his lack of presence, then that was because he'd spent the morning with —

Kurama.

The redhead's face came to mind, a glow around him from the sunlight, vibrant green eyes meeting his own with a smile that warmed his heart even from memory. Hiei's fingers curled in his cloak, twisting and pressing into the fabric, his nails pricking his chest. The sunlight made him look like a vision from a dream and he was so content to rest there with him in the calm and quiet. Hiei loathed to ruin the moment but it gradually ebbed away as he blinked a few times, the image of the fox fading into Mukuro's garden and when he finally came to his senses, the demoness's fingers snapped in front of his face for what might have been the umpteenth time.

"It's none of your business," Hiei huffed, pushing her hand aside.

Mukuro gives him another look and its unreadable. He scowls as she looks away from him with a shrug of the shoulders.

"We will have to agree to disagree."

"And why is that?" Hiei demanded, the smoke billowing from his arm was dense and yet Mukuro still look unafraid.

In fact, she looked thoughtful. Her gaze drifting down to her chest and the gem that hung off the twine necklace resting against her chest. Hiei followed her line of sight and his grip on the watering can loosened, he tilted his head to one side and straightened up, his gaze flicking from it to her face.

"This tear gem you gave me, it belonged to your mother, didn't it?"

Mukuro's gaze is soft when it meets his own and he feels something twist inside. His nose wrinkling with the uncomfortable sensation, he averts his gaze with a huff.

"Yes. What of it?"

From the corner of his eye, he sees Mukuro looking at him and it only worsens this creeping feeling in his chest. He's felt it before and hates it even now. Rejection. What did she hope to gain from asking that?

What would he have said?

"Your mother's feelings, her love for you," Her fingers curled around the gem and Hiei lifted his head once it sparkle was lost on him, eyebrow raised as he looked into the demoness's eyes. "It is all here, isn't it?"

His mother's love. The tear that she shed for him, opposite of the one that she shed for his sister, out of happiness for their birth — of his existence . Even looking at it now between the cracks of Mukuro's fingers gave him a sense of calm. Assurance. And it's true that he had given it to her knowing of the meaning. The gem was his mother's promise to him, a promise that was cut short because of fate's cruelty.

A promise to be his mother and care for him.

Yukina had told him the meaning and the significance behind the gem. Mukuro was old enough to know of the koorime, of the importance of it, and the way that she looked at him was imploring. What was she meaning to say? Would she give it back to him? Did he want her to? If she didn't want it then why did she accept it and its implications? HIs stomach twisted into knots as he tried to derive the answer in her silence.

"Speak plainly, Mukuro," he demanded and the demoness smiled, uncurling her fingers and reaching out to lay her hand atop his head.

Her fingers slipped into his hair and she gently petted his head. Away from the prying eyes of the others, where they weren't a king and their right hand, it showed just how much older she was than him. The way that she treated him with such care, smiled down at him with knowing eyes, kind, warm and proud . The look that he gave him, the unreadable one that he often saw in Shiori's eyes when she looked at Kurama. Just what did it mean?

He opened his mouth to demand an answer from her. He should have brushed her hand aside for such a demeaning act. Yet he allowed it. Looking down at his feet as she patted his head, carefully moving her fingers through soft spiky black locks. The last time she'd done this, she commented that his hair was soft and his tongue felt thick enough that he couldn't form words. Leaning into her hand with a slight shrug. They'd never spoken about it again.

Just like now.

"I don't believe I can be any clearer, Hiei," she pulled her hand away and clasped her hands in front of her. "I am happy for you."

He slowly lifted his head to meet her gaze and the look in her eyes remained until she turned away from him, walking down the path through the wisteria. Silence lingered and he tried to understand. Part of him thought to remind her that it wasn't her place to know of what he was up to. The other felt relieved that she was happy to know that he was happy. And yet the proverbial third wanted to know just what she meant and why the look in her eyes made him feel warm .

Mukuro's strides slowed as she neared the second wall in the garden. "But the next time you'd like to take a break, at least call first," she said, sparing a glance over her shoulder.

Hiei opened his mouth then closed it, face scrunching up. "I don't have a phone and neither do y—"

Before he could finish his sentence, something went sailing through the air right towards his head. He helped up his hand instinctively and caught it. When had she lobbed it at him? Looking from her, hands clasped in front of her and a smirk on her lips, to the object in his hand — he knew that he'd have to pay the detective a visit. In his hand sat a rectangular device with a black polished backing and a dark screen. He lowered it to his face level, seeing his own confused and disgruntled expression in the screen until it lit up. A picture of Mukuro on the screen with a name beneath it that made his eyes widen. He jerked his head up, seeing Mukuro with a device of her own, a little charm hanging from it that looked like a strange caricature of a demon.

"This way, you can talk to the people who matter," Mukuro said, taking advantage of his stunned silence to slip around the corner with a laugh. "I'm sure Kurama would like to hear from you."

Heart sinking into his stomach, eyes widening, Hiei shouted as he chased after her. Trying to ignore the heat in his face, he looked down at the picture and the name beneath before ending the call and tucking it back in his pocket.

"Hey!"

He had to know just what she knew about the fox and who in the four realms thought it a good idea to put the name for her as 'Mom'.


	5. Consideration

It is only through the grace of Yukina's presence that the former spirit detective was permitted to live another day. After returning to the Ningenkai, the peaceful lull of afternoon settled over the city, Hiei clad himself in human clothing to walk the streets towards Yuusuke's shop with full intentions to put the Mazoku in the ground once and for all. What he hadn't accounted for was his sister visiting Keiko for a bowl of ramen and conversation with the couple.

"It's been a while, Hiei," Keiko said as he shut the sliding door behind him. "How's Kurama?"

"He's fine," Hiei replied without thinking, taking a seat beside his sister who gave him a smile, tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear.

The thought belatedly crossing his mind on why she asked that particular question. He narrowed his eyes questioningly at Keiko who gave him a friendly wave then turned around to a snickering Yuusuke who had his back to the bar, cleaning something , although Hiei was certain he was just trying not to laugh in his face. And while he wanted to stay angry, being in such close proximity to Yukina make it difficult. Occasionally as if gauging his mood, her gaze would drift to him as she slurped away at her noodles. On the umpteenth time that her hair nearly fell, he reached over to lay a hand on her shoulder.

"Is something wrong, brother?" Yukina asked, the title making his heart flutter and he huffed. Pointing to the messy pony-tail, she nodded in understanding and reached back to undo it. Gently, he nudged her hands away.

"I'll do it," he assured, rising from his chair and slipping to stand behind her.

There was a faint pink tinge to her skin as he undid her ponytail, and it rose to her face, barely visible on her cheeks from where he stood. Running his fingers through her before gathering it up, he deftly twisted the hair ribbon around it and secured it in a bow just as she wore it. Once he was sure that it was fixed, he laid his hand on the back of her chair and peered around to her face. Her cheeks were nearly as red as their eyes but her smile was bright.

"Something happen?" He asked, tilting his head. Only when he spoke did she return from her reverie and give him a smile, her eyes practically sparkling.

"Nothing, I'm grateful, brother," Yukina says, and Hiei is certain that she's glowing.

So bright that he has to look away, climbing into his chair again and resting his elbow on the bar as he averted his gaze, chin resting in his hand. "Good," he grumbled, ignoring the floating feeling in his chest at her words.

Yuusuke fiddled around with a few more of the dishes. The clinking distracting Hiei from his sister's occasional glances and presence until a glass of water was set in front of him.

"So, you come here often, shortie?" Yuusuke asked with a shit-eating grin from ear to ear, unwithering even with one of Hiei's best glares.

"You were the one that gave Mukuro a cellphone, weren't you?" Hiei accused, his eyes narrowing when the spirit detective dared to laugh .

"What gave it away?"

Hiei snorted, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms, the heat wafting from him causing the water in the glass to warm from the steam forming on the edges.

"The contact names that you put for everyone ," Hiei stressed, counting the reasons off on his fingers."The pictures that could have only been taken by people that were nearby, and the lack of anyone else having such liberal access to her."

Yuusuke whistles low and raps his knuckles against the bar. "Damn, are you sure that you shouldn't have been a spirit detective?"

A scathing remark sat on his tongue but he reined it in when a chance look out the corner of his eye landed him eye to eye with his sister. Her forehead creased with worry, lips pressed together and eyes wide as she regarded him. The sinking in his stomach only served to acclimate his annoyance with Yuusuke but he knew better than to act like this in front of Yukina. Startling her was the last thing he wanted. Easing the heat waves pouring off of him, he smiled faintly.

"I'm sorry, sister, there was an issue with something the detective gave to Mukuro and I merely wanted to get to the bottom of it," he explained, laying a hand atop her head. "There's nothing to be concerned over."

Yukina gave him a look then smiled in return, accepting the head pat with a slight nod before returning to her food. Hiei resisted the urge to sigh. He knew that she wasn't easy to fool and definitely wasn't a child, but it didn't make lying to her easy. Skirting around the truth was just as hard to his dismay. And obviously Yuusuke's amusement if his grin was anything to account for.

Hiei grimaced, jutting a thumb towards the doorway and the former detective got the message, stepping away from the bar and calling to Keiko that he would be stepping out for a bit.

"Brother," Yukina called once Hiei stepped away from his chair, the fire demon looking over his shoulder at her. "I know that you might be busy but would you mind walking home with me today?"

Hiei straightened up. He half expected that the oaf would be clamoring over himself to get here and have the chance to walk his sister home. The fact that he wasn't only made HIei want to rescind his consideration of giving Kuwabara permission to court his sister. Turning to face her, hands tucked in his pockets, Hiei nodded. Such a simple gesture made her smile and the fluttering feeling in his chest returned.

He resisted the urge to curl his fingers in his shirt and twist, instead turning his back and trying to rid himself of this giddiness as he headed to the door. Yuusuke waiting for him outside, the two slipped into the alleyway near the shop where Hiei was free to grab the Mazoku by his shirt and tug him down to eye level.

"Why did you do it?"

The mazoku grinned. "Why did I do what?"

Obviously, he was getting some sort of joy out of this and Hiei would not let him have the satisfaction of hearing him say it. Reaching into the pocket of his jeans for the offending object, the screen comes to life and switching to his contacts, the one in particular, found almost immediately. He'd recognize that face anywhere after all.

The phone's screen shoved in Yuusuke's face making him go cross-eyed as he tried to read what was on the screen. Leaning his head back enough to look at it better, he bit down on his bottom lip harshly to stifle a laugh. Though it wasn't enough and his shoulders shook, laughter echoing off the walls of the alley. Hiei glowered and tried to stifle the growl clawing up his throat.

"You're mad that I put Kurama in your phone as your 'hubby'?"

Hearing the word out loud was even more mortifiying than reading it on the screen. Hiei recoiled as if burned and snatched his hand away from the detective, running it over his clothes as if he touched something foul.

"Kurama is not my…" he visibly cringed at the word and shoved the phone in his pocket. "He is my partner , not that disgusting euphemism you used."

Yuusuke rolled his eyes, folding his arms across his chest. "Partner is the same as hubby , dumbass. And two, Keiko calls me 'hubby' so watch it."

"I know what I said," Hiei said flatly, rolling his eyes. "Why did you even give her a phone? There are other ways to contact one another that are quicker or you could just see her."

Yuusuke gives him a look and Hiei knows that particular look. It's the look of how long can he drag this out before the fire demon starts threatening bodily harm. A game that he and at times, unknowingly, Kuwabara tend to play. Deciding that it may be better to tell the fire demon what he wanted to know, Yuusuke shrugged.

"Group chats."

"Group chats," Hiei repeated, staring at Yuusuke as if he had grown two heads. "Why."

"Pictures."

These few-worded statements weren't getting them anywhere and he was almost certain that he was going to kill him. Rules against violence and disturbances in the Ningenkai be damned, the detective was pushing his buttons.

"Listen Hiei, we could always use those other methods to send stuff to each other and all, but it makes planning so much easier. And a lot harder to avoid ," Yuusuke stressed, giving him a look that made Hiei huff and fold his arms, looking away. "C'mon, is it really that bad that I wanted us all to be connected like a family should be?"

Hiei's mind came to a screeching halt. "What did you say?"

Yuusuke tilted his head, now looking at him as if he had grown two heads. "We could always us—"

"No, not that," Hiei interjected. "The last part. Connection."

Yuusuke nodded slowly. "Yeah, I mean, why do you think we're all on a family plan? I even got Kurama to switch over —"

"Wait, Kurama knows about this?"

Yuusuke sighed and rubbed at his temples. "Hiei, you're practically married to the guy, how do you not know about thi— wait, where did you get your phone from?"

"Mukuro."

"That damn fox," Yuusuke huffed a laugh and shook his head. "I thought that Kurama would've given it to you and explained everything but he must've left it with Mukuro the last time he went over there."

Wrapping his head around all of this was difficult . A dawning realization making Hiei's blood run cold.

"The name…"

"Huh?"

"Did Kurama see the name?"

Yuusuke opened his mouth, then closed it, looking from left to right as if he was afraid the fox would materialize out of thin air.

Hiei growled, seconds away from throttling him, " Yuusuke ."

The detective held up his hands. "Okay, yeah. Yeah, he saw it."

Hiei feels as if his soul left his body. Kurama saw that innane did he even think of it? What did he want him to think of it? His heart was simultaneously sinking and beating faster, and he leant against the alley wall, focusing on the tongue of his sneakers.

"I'm not married to him," he muttered numbly, running his fingers through his hair. "We're—"

Yuusuke's hand appeared in his line of sight, setting on his shoulder and slowly, he raised his head to look at the spirit detective. The teasing and grinning face he wore was gone, replaced with a look that spoke nothing but concern and openness. His dark eyes were warm and imploring, Hiei reflected in their depths and while he often hated being looked down on or boxed in, the gesture was comforting . He might have to rescind his thought to put the Mazoku under and send his soul to the Reikai.

"You're partners," Yuusuke points out, shrugging. "And you do everything together, right?"

More or less.

He ate most of his meals at Kurama's, slept there even on the nights when he could've stayed in Mukuro's territory, they went out together more often than not, and attended functions with the entire group as a pair. They even slept in the same bed and slept with eachother , and the kiss that Kurama gives him before he leaves, the way he holds him. Wants him to tell him to come home safely.

Home .

"Hiei, hey," Yuusuke calls, snapping his fingers in front of the fire demon's face.

Hiei shoved his hand away and pushed away from the wall, Yuusuke taking a step back to give him room. Wanting to pace back and forth to clear his mind, run from here to the boundary that led to the Makai and then back, but unable to do anything but stand rooted at the spot. His hands tucked in his pockets, eyes searching the cracks in the pavement and the dirt beneath the soles of his shoes for answers.

"What did he say?"

Yuusuke tilted his head. "About the name?"

Hiei's silence is an answer but Yuusuke's silence is damning. FInally, the spirit detective's presence is felt by his side and his arm comes to rest around his shoulders.

"No idea, he was with Yukina when he did the final check-up to make sure it was 'something you would agree with'," Yuusuke said, air quoting with his fingers, a smile on his lips as he glanced down at Hiei. "He really knows you well, huh?"

Too well. He could only imagine how he would've taken this if Kurama had given it to him head on. Mukuro might have been a way to soften the blow. To avert his attention, to bring him to a conclusion about something else. He wasn't sure what part of the fox's plan that his embarrassment played a role in but here he was.

"Hey, Hiei. Can I ask you something?"

"Didn't you already?"

He could practically hear Yuusuke's eyes rolling around in their sockets, and the light tap to his shoulder brings his attention to the mazoku who looks down at him with this unreadable expression. There's fondness somewhere in his eyes but other things as well. He'd seen it a few times: in Maze Castle after he decided to spare their lives from the falling ceiling, in the Dark Tournament when he returned from his bout with the Dragon of the Darkness Flame, and shortly after Yuusuke's resurrection.

"Spit it out already."

Yuusuke smiled. "Do you see us as family?"

"What?"

Yuusuke shrugged as if what he was asking so casually was easy for him to reply to. "Do you see us as family? All of us, even Kuwabara. I know you put up a tough act, but deep down, you're a big softie. I'm not gonna tell anybody, so lemme know. To you, are we your family?"

Family.

The only family that he'd ever registered was Yukina and even that was tentative. When he resolved never to tell her, it was out of wanting to protect her, true. But also fear that he'd be rejected by the one person that he knew was of his blood. No, something about that didn't seem right. He didn't want to be rejected by her for another reason —

Something that gnawed at him, twisted at his insides, made it difficult to breathe but the thought of her smile eased the tension. His thoughts wandering to Mukuro, her words from before, the look in her eyes — that unreadable expression. Why hadn't he changed the contact name in his phone from 'Mom' to her name?

What did that mean ?

He found alongside them because it was in his best interests, yes, but that didn't feel like the whole truth. There was something else lurking beneath the surface. Something that he'd been turning away from, ignoring, bellying in hopes to keep this . Yet here was Yuusuke, looking at him with those eyes and asking him — offering him this .

"Why does it matter to you?"

Yuusuke shrugged. "My mom had me when she was younger, and we didn't really talk to a lot of my family, then I got you guys and I just thought 'hey', what else do I need I guess."

Slipping his arm from around Hiei's shoulders, he walks out of the alleyway with his hands tucked in his pockets, sparing a glance over his shoulder before he disappears around the corner.

"And by the way, I think we've known each other long enough that I can get what you're trying to say even when you don't say it."

Hiei highly doubted that but the knowing look in Yuusuke's eyes said something else.

"If I had to pick a brother, I'd choose you without a doubt," he says.

Hiei's left speechless as he turns the corner and leaves. The gentle chime of the front door telling him that the mazoku went back into the shop. Leaving him not only to his turmoil but to sort out this warmth in his chest.

Brother .

He leans against the wall of the shop, waiting in the alleyway as he tries to sort out his thoughts when the feeling of a cool breeze brings his attention to the Ice Maiden standing a few inches away from him. The afternoon sun's glow illuminates Yukina's being in a golden halo and Hiei almost looks away but he forces himself to meet her gaze. She tilts her head and turns on her heel with a smile, quietly beckoning him to follow and follow he does. They fall into step, walking on the fairly empty streets, their shadows overlapping as they go.

It's quiet just as Hiei likes it. A silence that he's grown accustomed to with his sister. Despite the decades of history between them with looking and seeking one another out, the mountain of lies they'd been told and convinced themselves of, they could still have this. Even if their relationship would never be perfect — this was more than Hiei could have ever dreamt of.

"I heard that you got your phone," Yukina says, her gaze sweeping over him. "Did you happen to look at the different names?"

Hiei nodded and glanced towards her. "I changed yours from Yukina to 'Sister'."

The surprise shows on her face and she tries to hide her smile by averting her gaze. Hiei smiles faintly. That look suited her and he found that he preferred it to the others that she wore. For a moment, they walk in silence, crossing a bridge overlooking a river that flowed through town. Yukina's pace slowed and Hiei stopped, looking back over his shoulder. She stood close to the bridge's railing, her hands resting upon it as she stared out at the honey gold sky. The setting sun shimmering on the horizon amidst the buildings.

Bathed in the orange-gold, she looked much younger than Hiei knew they both were. He turned on his heel to walk to her side and leant forward, resting his arms on the railing and looking into the horizon.

"...Did you know the name that was input for Kurama?"

Yukina nodded slowly. "I thought it was fitting, do you not?"

"I don't know," Hiei admitted, a stray gust of wind ruffling his hair and for a moment, all he saw was darkness when his eyes slipped shut to focus on the warmth of the sun and the coolness of the wind on his skin. "Today has been… questionable."

"How so?"

Hiei shrugged. "I have been noticing odd things about myself, about my heart , the world around me. It feels as if everyone else knows something that I should know and they're hinting to it like some long-held secret."

Yukina hummed softly in reply and it took Hiei a moment to realize how similar they were. From their mannerisms to their slight quirks when in conversation. It was jarring when he tried to remember that Yukina, despite being almost the polar opposite of him, was his sister in every way.

"We've known each other for a long time, brother, everyone knows that rushing you into something isn't right. So they try to ease you into it, into this ," she explained gently, and Hiei opened his eyes to look at her.

" This ?"

Yukina shrugged with a slight smile, looking toward him. "Family."

There it was. That word again. The fluttering feeling returned and he braced himself for it, looking away. It was easier to look down at the river waters and try to distract himself with the sounds. Yet, he could feel Yukina's gaze on him, the weight of it reminding him just how alike they were.

"Did it ever cross your mind that I wanted to know?" Yukina asked. "That I wanted to know that you were my brother?"

Hiei's head jerked upright and whipped around to look at her. She stood with a hand clasped tightly to her chest, facing away from the sunset.

"I understand that you may have had your reasons, I worried about what my brother would think of me when he'd lived a life so hard compared to mine —"

Opening his mouth to refute that, Yukina's steadfast gaze silenced him.

"And then I met you. You told me that suffering can't be compared, that I should do for myself, and the evidence kept piling up but I was just waiting for you to say something. You didn't, so I took the advice — the advice that could only come from a brother ."

Hiei swallowed thickly, a lump in his throat as he felt the acclimation of this .

"So did it ever cross your mind, brother? That I might love you despite what you've done?"

His eyes widened and the world seemed to tunnel around the edges to where all he could see was her. One hand lingering on the railing while the other hung uselessly at his side.

"Where… where is this coming from?"

"I just felt that it needed to be said instead of waiting around."

"I thought… I was doing what was best for you so that you would be happy," Hiei muttered, but the words that he'd once clung to now felt like a useless and flimsy excuse.

Yukina's eyes softened and she laid her hand on top of his own. Hiei willing his muscles not to tense beneath her hold, his gaze drifting from their hands to her face.

"I would rather be happy with you," she says, tilting her head with a soft smile. "Because I love you, brother. We all do."

All.

Their faces appeared in his mind one by one, each distinct from the last, with memories and words that he could attach to each of them. The last being that of a patient man with red hair and green eyes, beneath which lied silver and gold, and that man —

Hiei's mouth fell open and he felt his heart skip a beat. Slipping his hand from beneath Yukina's, he stepped forward and pulled her in close to him with a hug. His arms wrapped around her and his head resting on her shoulder, squeezing her as he held her close. She stiffened in his arms for a second then practically melted, resting her hand on his back then smoothing her hands across until she was returning the hug in full.

"Thank you…" Hiei muttered, giving her another squeeze before he pulled back. "..sister."

A light curved through her eyes and she smiled brightly.

"...You're welcome, brother."

The rest of the walk to the Kuwabara household is done in relative quiet but the air shifted between them. Yukina's hand in his own, their fingers interlaced as they walked, standing close enough that their shoulders are almost melded into one. She looks around the neighborhood, pointing things out to him and he listens to the stories that she has to tell. Once they arrive at the gate, she gives him one last hug and he returns it fiercely. Nearly lifting her off the ground before he lets her go and waits until she's safely inside to leave.

Pulling his phone from his pocket, he sighed and opened it to the contacts.

He had a call to make.


	6. Affection

The seconds tick by as he waits for the call to connect. Crouched on a rooftop overlooking the streets, hidden in the shade with his back pressed to the wall, he sunk down until he felt the back of his head against the wall. His knees pulled in close and hand resting on his stomach, blearily staring up at the darkening sky and counting the number of stars that began to show from beyond the veil of clouds. Somewhere along the line, his eyes drifted shut and he let the sounds of the city wash over him. The rumbling of cars, the murmuring of voices, the sound of birdsong and insects chirping — a hazy fog bringing him deeper and deeper from the state of panic to one of calm.

And amidst the haze, a soft teasing voice spoke directly into his ear in a low purr, "Well, this is a surprise."

Hiei's eyes shot open and he sat up straight, looking around with wide eyes. The rooftop was empty save for himself and he couldn't feel anyone's energy encroaching on his position. A soft rustling sound close to his ears calming his racing heart as his gaze drifted to the phone held close to his ear in a vice grip.

"Hiei?"

The tension melted from his body and he slumped almost bonelessly to press his back against the floor, staring up at the heavens. Letting the sound of Kurama's voice and the questioning tone wash over him. His heart skipped a beat and his fingers curled into fists, nails digging into the palm of his hand. That sound was intoxicating, the way that he said his name was enthralling, and he wanted to hear it again. But there was a worrying tinge to the fox's voice and the pleasantness of hearing his name in that voice waned out of —

What did he want?

To lessen the worry and concern in Kurama's voice, yes.

To hear him say his name again, perhaps.

Hiei sighed, mumbling tiredly. "Your voice."

"What about it?" Kurama asked, and despite the lightheartedness of his words, there was a worry in his voice.

Hiei's mouth felt dry and there were so many words that made his tongue feel as if it was made of lead. Sorting through the fog in his mind, he curled his fingers in his shirt as he spoke. "I'm grateful hearing it…"

"Is that so?" Kurama asked, and Hiei could practically hear the smile in his voice. His own lips curling into a smile of his own, eyes drifting shut.

"Today's been exhausting."

"How so?" Kurama asked, a slight pitch to his words as he stifled a yawn. Hiei's ears picked up the muffled sigh and he frowned.

Of course, Kurama was tired because of the long day he must have had. With all they'd gotten up to earlier that morning, he must've stayed later than he expected. Hiei's nose wrinkled as he pulled his phone from his ear a bit and looked at the time. Now that the sky was a deep shade of blue, stars glittering and the street lights coming on, the light of his phone illuminated his face nearly blinding him. Yet, the numbers '10:26' were bold and dark. Grimacing, he brought it back to his ear.

"I can tell you later," he insisted, intent on ending the call and letting Kurama have a bit of solace before having to deal with whatever this was.

Turning onto his side and resting his arm beneath his head, Hiei frowned at nothing in particular. Just what was he doing? Calling Kurama already seemed ludicrous but now he was bothering him with feelings ? This was something that he could *at least* deal with himself rather than worrying the fox endlessly with his own ramblings. The more he berated himself, the deeper his heart sank. Pulling his phone away from his ear, his thumb poised over the red 'end call' button, his finger stilled when a soft voice came through the receiver.

"Hiei."

As if aware of what he was going to do, Kurama stopped him in his tracks and his thumb trembled from where it hovered. There were a number of things that the fox could have said. Predicting him was difficult, it was one of the reasons that he felt for him, and yet it caused Hiei nothing but anxiety right now. A heady pause gave way to Kurama's gentle admission.

"I always have time to listen to you."

Pulling his thumb away from the end call button, opening his mouth then closing it, Hiei pressed his lips together tightly then brought the phone back to his ear. Kurama said nothing for a moment and he closed his eyes, letting the quiet wash over him with the sounds of the world around them. Yet his attention was focused on one sound exactly, and he was soon rewarded with its presence.

"What happened?" Kurama coaxed gently, and with his voice so close to Hiei's ear, shivers ran down the fire demon's spine and a smile tugged at his lips unbidden from his current mood.

The effect that Kurama had on him was startling but he wouldn't trade it. This wave of calm cleared the fog in his mind but upon doing so, the limiters that he'd spent his entire life forging were also brought down. Before he could think to stop himself, he began speaking, his own voice distant to his ears.

"I've been feeling different and it seems as if everyone I've talked to has noticed and are behaving unusually."

Nothing felt right about today. Everyone seemed to know something that he didn't know and rather than dangling it in front of him, they asked him questions. Questions that he couldn't outright answer, statements that had double meanings that he couldn't pick apart, insistences that made his chest feel odd .

"Yuusuke asked me if we were family."

The look on the former detective's face, the comment about picking Hiei to be his brother, the carefree smile he wore and the gentle prodding he gave before leaving him on his own. As if he knew what Hiei needed, as if he cared as if he —

Hiei let those thoughts wander but it brought him back to another person.

"Mukuro gave me this and made comments about things that were not her business."

Mukuro and her knowing look, the softness in her good eye when she regarded him, the way she wrapped her arm around his shoulders and patted his head when he was within reach. Not even minding when he threatened harm. Her smile brighter than any that he'd seen her wear before.

Where had it come from?

Why did he want to make her smile like that again?

"Even Yukina spoke to me about our relationship with unexpected boldness."

He felt a mixture of pride and uncertainty from the conversation between them. Although he was happy to have the change in their relationship, to know that his opinion meant that much to her, that he meant that much to her — being put on the spot like that was alarming. It wasn't as if she was giving him an ultimatum but she was giving him a choice. Telling him not what he wanted to hear but what he needed to hear. She was so much like him but her ability to lean into her emotions was easier to come across than his own. Even after all she'd been through, she could still smile even if there were shadows that lingered around her eyes.

"And you — "

Hiei's voice trailed off and he stared off into the shadows of the rooftop. His fingers uncurled by his head flexed one by one as he tried to think of what to say. Where would he begin with his confusion toward his feelings of Kurama's behavior?

When he woke in bed with the fox at his side?

The game Kurama played whilst on the phone, or that act in which he abandoned a call to roll in the sheets with Hiei lavishing him with kisses pressed to his skin?

Or was it their parting when he was reluctant to let go of Kurama and resigned to do so. The safety and comfort that came from having the fox's arms wrapped around him. Kissing him for what felt like the first time and feeling that tingle in his lips long after Kurama's had left them.

"Me?" Kurama repeated, curiosity lilting his tone and Hiei remembered to breathe.

"This morning, you insisted on laying with me."

Told him that he wanted him there. Made it feel as if it was alright to sleep with him in his arms for a few hours longer. It wasn't as if they hadn't done something like this before, walked the steps of this practiced dance, but it was different. Somehow, waking up with Kurama in his arms was different .

"We —" Hiei began, halting as he tried to think of the word for what they did. The call that Kurama had taken forgotten, the fox's fingers pressed to his skin as his back arched and warm breaths fanned across Hiei's shoulder. The sharp pain from Kurama's teeth sinking into the side of his neck, a mark would have formed and been hidden beneath his scarf, but he'd know from the pain that it was there. And yet it only made him kiss the fox more, slow his pace to draw out their pleasure bit by bit, wanting to keep that blissful and hazy expression on his partner's handsome face for just a bit longer.

And all the while, his own pleasure meant nothing in comparison to Kurama's. He wanted to see him smile, hear him call his name and hug him close, move with him until he was driven over the edge and Hiei could watch him fall to pieces. Only to pick him up as he did every time before when he found the fox beneath him rather than over him or sitting in his lap.

The bandits he'd grown up with often said that it was more work caring for their partner after the deed was done. Hiei disagreed. He'd care for Kurama no matter what, loving him even when they were trying to reach the climax, and after.

"We made love and you were late for work because of it," Hiei said, curling his fingers around the side of the phone. "Yet I didn't want to let you go, I knew I would see you later."

Lingering in the hall, watching him pull on his shoes, trying to slow the time down to savor this moment. Not wanting to say goodbye, turning his back so he didn't have to see him leave.

"I always do, I just…"

Telling himself that he was just being overdramatic. He would see him later. He was already late so he should have been gone by the morning light. He was stupid for staying. He wanted to stay. Conflicting thoughts that left him ill-prepared for Kurama's arms around him, the insistence muttered close to his ear that shattered the walls he'd tried to build up.

"Being able to kiss you and hold you close to me was all I wanted," he admitted, remembering the warmth of Kurama's hands despite the layers of clothing separating them. The gentle curve of his smile when they parted and soft nuzzling made him close his eyes, leaning into him in turn even if it was slight. "Even if it meant neglecting our responsibilities for a day, it didn't matter to me."

At the time, he thought that Kurama would have been the one to keep them locked in that moment for as long as he could. And yet, he found himself wanting to do the same.

Just to be close to him.

He wanted to grumble. To say that it was stupid. He could be without Kurama and he was just fine without him but being with him was nice as well. It made him feel light on the inside, happy , as if he had no cares in the world. As if all the things he'd done in the past were forgiven because Kurama looked at him as if he weren't the scum of the four realms. Hiei turned onto his back with a groan and covered his eyes with a hand.

"Yuusuke's question was alarming but I couldn't disagree."

The former detective was an agreeable companion. He teased far too often and his jeering was often met with threats that he didn't even seem to take seriously. In fact, he seemed amused. Knowing, as if he understood the depths of Hiei's nature and went along with it. Even taking into account that he needed time to himself after the questions that he asked.

"I didn't throw away this device when Mukuro gave it to me or change the name in it."

How could he?

She was right in a sense.

The feelings laced into the tear gem that she gave him were that of a mother's. And the way that she behaved towards him reminded him so much of Shiori and Kurama. He tried to tell himself that it was wishful thinking.

"And Yukina —"

Dragging his hand down the side of his face, Hiei realized belatedly that he could barely hear anything on the other end. Kurama made no sound to stop him, to inquire further of what he meant and he felt a weight drop into the pit of his stomach.

"Kurama."

Without hesitation, Kurama replied, "I'm here, Hiei."

Hiei sighed, his eyes closing and he squeezed his empty hand into a fist. It would be better to just ask outright than to beat around the bush. He's come this far and true to his word, the fox heard him out every step of the way.

"The name that your number was listed under," Hiei said. "You're aware of it."

"I am."

"You didn't elect for it to be changed."

There's a slight pause and it's worrying but Kurama's voice is even when he speaks again. "Is it not within your liking? If not, you can change it to one you prefer."

While he would never dare to call Kurama that, something Yusuke told him sticks. Partner is the same as hubby . And while Hiei would never say to himself nor anyone else that Kurama was the latter, the former was reserved for him and only him.

"Is it within your liking?" Hiei asked, turning the fox's words onto him. "Do you wish that I would refer to you like that?"

Kurama chuckles and Hiei could practically see the smile on his face. He sighs at the sound of his voice as he speaks, "Perhaps not in that specific term of endearment but it has grown on me."

The smile in his voice is accompanied by a teasing tone and Hiei knows what's coming next. With the amount of ammunition he'd given Kurama, he should have known that teasing would have come when he was at his most vulnerable. Covering his eyes with his arm, he couldn't help the smile tugging at his lips.

"This morning," Kurama says, the soft purr of his voice doing things to Hiei's heart that he was certain had to be illegal. "Making love you say?"

Hiei huffed, "I've fucked before, fox." Not often as it took a considerable degree of vulnerability but he had laid with others before. Not enough to trust them to straddle his hips as he did Kurama, or pull him into an embrace. Or stay long enough to know their name, their history, and whether they lived to see the next sunrise.

"I don't have any intention of fucking and leaving you," Hiei said, pulling his hand away from his eyes. "Every touch, everything I did, was meant to.."

His voice trails off and he brings his hand to his lips, covering his mouth with the back of his hand. What had he meant to do? He knows the answer. He wanted to make love to Kurama, but the question is why.

He knows there's an obvious answer. One that he's been dancing around not only today but possibly for most of the time they've been together .

Kurama is the one to start speaking, his voice tender and reassuring, "Make love to me?"

"Yes," Hiei sighs, relief stealing his breath and caving his chest, closing his eyes as if he could hide from the vulnerability of it all.

"Why?"

The question leaves him speechless. Without thinking, he mutters confusedly, "I was going to ask you that."

He's been known for his quick-thinking and his speed in battle but the pace at which his lips move, forming the words that spill out as if the flood gates holding everything back that he'd been experiencing throughout the day — would have put everything else to shame.

"This isn't the first time we've had sex, it isn't the first time that I made love to you, it isn't the first time that I kissed you or we've slept in the same bed."

And if there were any Gods that he would pray to, he would hope that it would never be the last. He wasn't sure how he would feel if he could no longer hold the fox in his arms. The very thought made his stomach turn, the mark on his arm burned and he held his breath for a second before continuing.

"And yet when I opened my eyes and I saw you laying there as if you belonged , I just…"

He trailed off. Lost in the memory of Kurama's head lying on his chest, the glow of the early morning sunrays haloing him, the look in his eyes. His heart skipped a bit and he startled at the sound of Kurama's voice.

"Hiei?"

He couldn't bring himself to reply but he made a noise. Unsure of whether he could form a coherent sentence with this feeling in his chest. His heart skipping a beat, quickening its pace, his skin felt warmer than usual and there was this need to smile .

"Do you believe that I belonged there? Sleeping at your side?"

"Yes," is his abrupt reply as soon as the last question leaves Kurama's lips.

"Why?"

There's a wistfulness to the question. Warmth, yes, but the fox is searching for something and Hiei is unsure of what it is exactly. He doesn't feel the need to hide anything from Kurama. Coming this far, laying himself bare both literally and figuratively, what else could he do but let him know.

He had everything to lose, but the thought that he could gain something from this was intoxicating. If this was the result of his greed then he'd take the punishment gladly. Only praying that by the end of it, the fox would still be at his side.

Hiei muttered, "What are you asking me, Kurama?"

"Why do you believe that I belong there?"

Because there was nowhere else he would rather him be.

"Why do you insist on making love to me when you could easily have a quick fuck then leave?"

Why would he want to go anywhere else when Kurama was right there .

"Why do you go on outings with me despite your dislike for human clothing and most crowded spaces?"

It's tolerable now, it is tolerable because he is there. Didn't he know that?

"Why do you stay and sleep beside me, eat meals with me and help me around our —"

Kurama stopped abruptly and Hiei's eyes were wide, searching the heavens for what the fox was going to say but he knows. He knows and he wishes he could hear it in his voice. His heartbeat is fast and he knows that if he tries to breathe, it'll hitch and he'll be found out.

"Why, Hiei?"

The questions leave the fox's lips in succession and though they're said in an even tone of voice, the rapidness of them only serves to fill Hiei with a sense of anticipation . For what, he's unsure but he feels something is coming. They're falling into something together and Kurama is reaching for him, trying to come to his side and Hiei would have tugged him towards him. Caging a fox was unwise though and instead, he'd rather hold his arms out to Kurama. Allow him to walk into them with his eyes open and movements unhindered.

"I'm devoted to you."

"You've told me that before."

Ah, yes. He remembered that day.

Kurama had been volunteering at a flower shop and Hiei's trip to the Makai had taken him away longer than he'd wanted. When they saw one another again, there was a tension in the air that steadily melted the closer they got to one another. Kurama, in his infinite patience, held in everything that he wanted to say or do. It took Hiei climbing onto the counter, pressing their foreheads together and ranting for the fox's guard to fall. It was the first time that they'd kissed, Kurama muttering 'forgive me' before he pressed their lips together.

He worried that Hiei would reject him then and Hiei thought he was an idiot. For someone to reject Kurama, they were nothing short of a fool. How could someone look at him and not want everything ?

Hiei would never have to deliberate it because Kurama was his and Hiei was Kurama's. Never before had he been comfortable with belonging to someone. Devotion ran deep within him and to hear Kurama felt the same had left them embracing, exchanging heated kisses until afternoon faded to night and they were breathless.

The memory warmed him and he muttered, "And you told me that you were devoted to me as well."

Kurama's voice is deep, laden with emotion, wistful but happy . "There is no one else I would devote myself to as I have you."

His heart skipped a beat and he groaned, covering his face with a hand.

"That," Hiei muttered almost breathlessly.

"That?"

Sitting up, Hiei glared at nothing in particular but his gaze could've bore a hole in the wall opposite of him. "When you say things like that, it makes it happen again."

This beating. This feeling of warmth. This giddiness . Hiei rolled onto his knees then stood up, walking to the edge of the building and looking down at the street. The lights cast shadows on his face as he looked down at them, wondering if he traveled high enough, could he catch a glimpse of Kurama somewhere?

See just what was on the fox's mind?

Why did this matter so much?

"You're doing something to me and I'm not sure if you are aware of it or not."

"I was going to say the same thing."

Hiei huffed and turned on his heel, walking along the building's edge before he leapt to the adjacent one and then the next.

"It seems we're at an impasse," Kurama hummed thoughtfully. "Whatever shall we do?"

Leave it to the fox to be coy at a time like this. But the shift in mood was welcomed. Following the familiar trail across the rooftops, the cool winds telling of the seasons change, his shadow hidden amongst the many cast by lights and buildings which hid him from view. It was nostalgic, he thought as he landed on the branch of a tree. Pressing his hand to the bark and looking up at the sky, the small park that he'd found himself in reminding him of a familiar scene.

"Do you recall when we first met?"

"As if it were yesterday."

Hiei smiled at the answer, turning to rest his back against the tree.

"You cared for me," he said, closing his eyes as his mind summoned the memory of a short red-haired teenager. "You saved my life when others would have left me to die."

His brow furrowed.

"Even when I harmed you, even when I was cruel, even when I was careless, you stood beside me."

It may have been the Sword of Darkness that corrupted his mind, made him see Kurama as his enemy, but it was his hand that drove it into his flesh. It was him who wasn't strong enough to reject the sword's influence.

"You accepted me for what I am and never asked me to change," Hiei sighed, listening to the sound of Kurama's minutely movements on the other end of the line before he continued. "And yet I slowly changed on my own and as a result of being with you."

While his achievements were his own, he knew that a good majority of the changes of heart he experienced were because of Kurama's influence and his presence in his life. He was capable of making his own decisions. Did so often when they were apart but there was something about Kurama that made him want to be better . That made him like being who he was and want to improve not for the fox's sake but for his own.

"You've cared for me in ways that I couldn't put into words and there is no one else that I could —"

He stops and listens to the sounds on the other end of the line. Kurama must be moving as the sound of wind muffles the receiver and he sighs. As long as the call is connected, he can tell himself that perhaps the fox is listening. That all of this isn't in vain. Reminding himself for the umpteenth time that he came this far. That Kurama wouldn't judge him for being honest . It was what they assured one another of when they became partners.

Honesty.

Even if their paths diverged, they would always be on one another's sides.

No matter what.

Hiei leapt from his perch and began to walk. He knew where Kurama's home was, knew how far he had, but he wanted to take his time. Sort out these thoughts as he walked and tried to gain some sort of perspective.

The street lamps lit his path, walking through neighborhoods that were either darkened by their occupants being asleep or not home, on streets emptied with the occasional stray watching him with curious eyes. It was peaceful. Insects buzzing and nature filling the silence. Hiei looked down at his shadow and wondered what it would be like to walk like this with Kurama.

"Even when we fought on differing sides, I didn't want to fight you," Hiei confessed, his voice soft. "I didn't want to hurt you."

Even if the fox had forgiven him for the incident with the Artifacts of Darkness, he would never forgive himself. He'd never rid himself of that memory of betraying the one person who'd been with him through it all.

"If I could go back and destroy everyone who dared to raise a finger to you, I would," he muttered, looking down at his hand. "Even if it was me because it pains me to see you hurt."

If he had the power that he did now, the ability to go back in time, he would've obliterated them all if it would have made Kurama feel better. If he could spare him any measure of pain. It was a juvenile thought. A soul without scars was shallow, but he wanted him to be happy .

"Even though you've done the unspeakable, I still —"

A familiar presence, youki pressing against his own and wrapping around it as if trying to pull him closer. Slowly, he lifts his gaze and finds that he has found his way but not to Kurama's apartment but to the demon himself. Kurama stands a few strides away from him, his own phone to his ear and his smile soft. Hiei's not sure what to say or do, his lips parted and then closed. The quickening pace of his heart making the blood rush to his ears and he's sure the pounding is so loud that Kurama can hear it.

"You still?" Kurama coaxes, his voice soft and in Hiei's ear, but the fire demon's gaze is centered on his being rather than anything else.

Hiei's lips tremble and the warmth in his chest, this feeling of being wanted , noticed, heard , it breaks something within him.

"I know you at your worst and I welcome it," Hiei said, hearing Kurama's breath hitch spurs him to continue. "I've seen you at your best and I accept it."

The same man that smiled when he trapped a man in an endless nightmare-ish delusion. The one that was once known for his cruelty and his thievery. The one all knew to fear but Hiei couldn't help but adore. He'd told himself that if Kurama had decided to go back to his thieving ways, once his own goal of finding Yukina was complete, he'd gladly go with him. His sister could always be seen with the Jagan Eye but Kurama —

He wanted to be at his side.

"I'm selfish," Hiei admits, walking forward to close the distance between them. "I accept your past, I want to be with you in the present, and be part of your future."

The closer he got, the clear Kurama's expression. His smile was warm, his eyes kind and bright, green meeting crimson as they stood in front of one another. It felt ridiculous to be on the phone while standing in front of one another but there was a point to it. A candidness that brought them this far.

And they'd go the rest of the way together.

Hiei huffed, arching a brow and tilting his head. "And if that look on your face says anything, you were expecting this."

"Yes," Kurama chuckled, smiling down at him. There's a flash of gold in his eyes and Hiei's eyes widen. "I've been waiting."

"Sorry…" Hiei muttered, glancing down.

Kurama's fingers graze his cheek, running down to his jaw and he looks up as Kurama leans down.

"You don't have to apologize," Kurama smiled, brushing their lips together. "You're worth waiting for."

Hiei lowered his hand to his side. "This feeling…" He muttered, pressing the end button on the call. "Isn't it love?"


End file.
